Mana sama no banheiro público
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: As confusões que uma pessoa andrógina pode vivenciar no banheiro... afinal, é homem ou mulher? Rs! Sem yaoi dessa vez!


_**Mana-sama no banheiro público**_

Mais um show iria começar. Ufa! Turnês eram complicadas. Muito trabalho, mas no final tudo se revelava gratificante afinal.

Antes de enfim irem para o "backstage" e enfim se prepararem para o show de fato, foram comer alguma coisa "light" numa cafeteria ali perto. Quando de repente... Mana sentiu que... er... as necessidades fisiológicas se colocava acima de qualquer outra.

Sem querer despertar muito "auê", foi até Közi, que era de longe o mais "conhecido" seu, e lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

- Ei, Közi... sabe, estou com um problema...

- Hum? Que é, cara? Alguma coisa que comeu te fez mal?

- Não. É que... veja... eu preciso ir ao banheiro antes de a gente se apresentar.

- Ué, é fácil! É só ir... tem banheiro logo ali, não tem?

- Tem... mas... sabe, a gente vestiu as roupas com as quais vai se apresentar, pra economizar tempo. E... eu estou de mulher, esqueceu?

- Hum? Ah, é... ih, cara, pode causar confusão nos banheiros!

- Pode, né? Em qual deles eu entro...?

- Ah, Mana... cê pode se vestir de mulher e tudo, mas é homem, né? Então vai lá... no dos homens mesmo! E se falarem, deixa falar!

- É... vendo por esse lado, você tem razão!

Sendo assim, Mana foi para o banheiro dos homens, como lhe sugerira o colega. Chegando lá, no entanto... tava cheio de marmanjo falando bobagem e "tirando água do joelho". Mana pressentiu que seria o chamariz das atenções caso adentrasse o local... porém... respirou fundo e seguiu em frente.

Só que... assim que entrou no banheiro, uma enxurrada de comentários pejorativos sobre a sua pessoa foram proferidos por tais homens...

- Aíííííí gata, que faz no banheiro dos marmanjos?

- Hahahahaha, essa aí gosta da fruta!

- Não sabia que era tão fácil assim achar uma mulher por esses cantos!

Mana se sentiu constrangido... porém tomou coragem e disse a eles afinal:

- Eu sou homem!

A reação, no entanto, foi ainda pior. Todo mundo começou a vaiar, berrar e uivar, como é bem esperado de homens assim.

- O travecão veio no banheiro dos homens, hahahahahaha!

- Aí, cara, vê se não abaixa demais, senão te comem!

Enfarado e vendo que não ia conseguir fazer o que queria com aquele monte de homem gritando, ele saiu do banheiro, debaixo de vaias, e foi de novo em direção a Közi.

- Közi...

- E aí, cara? Tudo certo?

- Não...! Eles... eles me vaiaram, me xingaram, tudo aquilo!

- Ih, cara, homem é uma raça ruim mesmo né...! Eu sei que a gente também é homem, mas a gente tem outra cabeça, né... bom, ao menos eu acho que temos!

- É... e o pior, foi que eu nem consegui fazer nada no banheiro!

- Então vai no das mulheres, cara! É, só ficar quietinho, ninguém vai descobrir que é homem... e pronto, faz o que tem de fazer e boa.

- Está certo. Devia ter feito isso desde o começo!

Logo, sentindo a vontade apertar e não tendo opção, Mana foi ao banheiro das mulheres. Lá, como ele estava realmente bem caracterizado de mulher, todos pensavam que era uma mulher alta e sem muito busto... e portanto nada de estranho aconteceu.

Só que tinha aquilo... no banheiro das mulheres não havia aqueles "mictórios" pros homens fazerem... o xixi. Era tudo dentro das cabines... então, ele teve de se enfiar em uma delas, trancar a porta e fazer.

Lá dentro, enfim, ele pôde levantar a saia, tirar o "amigo" de dentro das roupas de baixo e fazer. Suspirou aliviado, pensando que, enfim, conseguira fazer o xixi... quando... uma voz estridente de criança é ouvida do lado de fora das cabines.

- Mamãe! Mulhé mija de pé?

- Não, minha filha! Por que?

- Naquéla cabine ali! Tem uma mulhé mijando de pé!

Não. Não era possível. Estavam falando dele ali...!

- Mas é claro que não, minha filha! E como é que você sabe disso, se a cabine está fechada?

- Olhei debaixo da pórta! A mulhé tava segurando um negócio e mijando de pé...

- Negócio? Tem um homem no banheiro! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Pronto. Logo, todas as demais mulheres estavam em polvorosa, juntando-se ao coro da outra: "Homem no banheiro! Homem no banheiro!"

Mana acabou enfim de fazer o xixi, deu a descarga e saiu... esperando já o escândalo que aquilo ia dar. Mas... precisava sair!

- Que seja o que Kami-sama¹ quiser...! - disse, antes de sair da cabine e encontrar um monte de mulheres apavoradas.

- É aquela, mamãe! Aquela é a mulhé que mija de pé!

- GAAAAAAAAAH, um traveco! Olha, é homem mesmo, tem gogó e tudo!

Desconcertado, Mana tentou falar alguma coisa para aplacar o desespero delas:

- Senhoras... me desculpem, eu não quero ofender ninguém...

A voz grossa dele apenas fizera com que as mulheres gritassem ainda mais alto. E, para não prolongar mais ainda aquele escândalo, Mana saiu do banheiro o mais rápido que pôde. E foi ter com Közi de novo...

- Közi...! Foi a maior gritaria quando descobriram que eu era homem!

- E como foi que descobriram, cara?

- Tinha uma criança lá dentro...! E olhou debaixo da porta...

- Ih, cara, que zica... mas conseguiu mijar, pelo menos?

- Consegui... mas nem deu pra lavar a mão!

- Lava-se em outro canto, ih... mas vamos, é melhor a gente pagar logo a conta desse negócio e ir embora... antes que dê em mais auê!

Assim sendo, Közi e Mana chamaram aos demais membros da banda. Pagaram o que tinham consumido e já iam saindo, quando... um dos homens aparece na entrada do estabelecimento, dirigindo-se claramente a Mana:

- Ei, cara, não era você o traveco que tava no banheiro dos homens?

Com raiva, Mana apenas se dignou a lhe mostrar o dedo do meio, e saiu andando sem olhar pra trás. Közi viu, e lhe respondeu:

- Issaí, cara, gostei da atitude tr00!

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Kami-sama é a maneira como os japoneses chamam "Deus". _

_E essa será, provavelmente, minha última fic de 2011!_

_Rs... tava com o plot dela na mente há um tempo, e acabei fazendo. Queria acabar o ano com 120 fics, e foi isso que fiz!_

_Missão cumprida! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Bom 2012 a vocês!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
